


A voice in the dark

by dawn_of_hope



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst and Tragedy, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Heavy Angst, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 09:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15638373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawn_of_hope/pseuds/dawn_of_hope
Summary: After Thanos, everything has changed. But not all hope is lost.





	A voice in the dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, 
> 
> After Infinity War, I still feel depressed.  
> So I had to write down my feelings.  
> It's just a small thing.  
> Hope you enjoy! ^^

Asgard has fallen.  
The King is dead.  
He lost this battle.  
Everyone is dead.

Asgard has fallen.  
The Queen is dead.  
No resurrection this time.  
Hope is dead.

Asgard has fallen.  
The journey came to an end.  
Who will save their souls when nothing has left?

Destiny is inescapable.  
You will never be ready.  
Fate has mercy on you.  
Thanos is coming.

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my native language, so please, be kind to me. :)


End file.
